


Thinking

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Jimmy's mentioned, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: ....#LetWallidHaveSmut2k16





	

Dave walks into Wallid’s dorm, looking around before turning and locking the door behind her. 

“Where’s Jimmy?”

Wallid raises an eyebrow at her. "Out. Why?"

Dave shrugs out of her jacket, throwing it over a chair before settling herself in his lap, kissing him fiercely. "I love you."

Wallid’s arms immediately wrap around her waist, face already flushing. "I love you too, nerd. What brought this on?" He's grinning.

Dave shakes her head, laughing slightly. "Just...." She's a little breathless already. "Thinking about you all day."

Wallid nods as she kisses him again. "I was doing that too."

Dave raises an eyebrow, smirking at him before rolling her hips sharply, accentuating her words. "Were you really?"

Wallid gasps slightly. "Okay, maybe not necessarily like that."

Dave grins, thrusting against him again. "Because that's how I was thinking."

Wallid kisses Dave fiercely. "I think I'm liking how you're thinking"

Dave laughs, gasping when Wallid's hands run through her hair. "God fucking-" Wallid snickers as his movement cuts her off and she gasps again.

Dave raises an eyebrow before moving off of him, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. He kisses her again when she's done, pushing her back onto his bed, hands running through her hair making Dave’s hips buck against him. 

"Wallid...." She gasps his name as he moves to her neck, nipping and biting. She can feel him grin.

His hands move swiftly, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it naturally fall open around her. She's leaning back, weight on her arms, and he can't help thinking that she's so so beautiful like this. As he kisses her sweetly once again, his hands skirt over her stomach, running beneath her bra before unclasping it. She giggles when in her effort to remove her shirt she falls back further onto her back.

Wallid chuckles, smiling. "Adorable." 

Dave sticks out her tongue, managing to get the shirt off before sitting up again to allow him to slip the bra off her shoulders. He kisses her fiercely once again, hands running skillfully over her breasts as his mouth makes a pathway down her jawline and onto her chest, a tongue swiping across her nipple making her buck against him once again, gasping. "Fuck, Wallid..."

Wallid laughs. "Yes, that's what you're going to do."

Dave raises an eyebrow, swatting him lightly on the arm. "Shut-" she's cut off with a gasp as he smirks and runs his hands through her hair, mouth moving back into her chest to suck lightly at the flesh there. 

She starts trying to grind against him once again, desperate for any sort of friction. "God, fuck, Wallid, I need...." Her mind's a little hazy, words becoming a little hard but he seems to get the idea, sitting back slightly.

"Tell me what you need, love"

Dave whimpers slightly, hips still trying to roll against him. "Touch me, please?"

There's no way he can say no to such a request, and he moves to quickly slide her skirt off her waist and down her legs. He leans forward to kiss her again, pushing her back onto her back as a hand goes into her hair, tilting her head back as his mouth moves to her neck and he gently marks her there. 

" _Mine._ " 

Daves hips roll against him again at his words, nodding fiercely, "Yours, yours."

He turns her gently so that she's fully on the bed, moving back from her to rummage in the box beneath the bed. She pants slightly, taking the moment to try to return some thinking power to her brain

He returns with a kiss, one hand moving over her breasts before she gasps when his other hand goes around her wrists, pushing them into the bed. He moves to tie her hands to the ladder of the bunk bed, her wrists testing the bonds when he's done.

She nods to him. "Good."

Wallid grins, kissing her again. His hand trails down her body, dipping under the waistband of her underwear and running between her folds before he removes his hand, touching her through her underwear.

She whines. "Please, Wallid...."

He laughs, moving back to remove her underwear, his mouth trailing the clothing's path down her thighs before his breathing ghosts over her stomach, nipping his way back up to mark her collarbone. 

She gasps as his hand returns to her slit, his thumb moving gently over her clit as he dips a finger into her. 

She moans slightly, cut off by his lips against hers. "Don't want anyone to hear you, do we?"

Dave smirks. "No one but you."

He grins at that, hand moving through her hair as he continues his movements at her entrance. She gasps, shuddering and hips bucking into his hand.

"How do you...." She gasps again. "God, how do you do this to me...."

Wallid laughs against her skin. "You're so beautiful like this."

She whines when he runs his hand through her hair again. "Wallid, please, I need you....."

Wallid raises an eyebrow. "Need me to what?"

Dave laughs breathlessly. "Asshat. I need you to-” She moans. “ _Fuck_.” Her head falls back before she tries to speak again. “Fuck me, obviously."

Wallid laughs. "Obviously." He kisses her, grinning.

Dave lets out a low whine when his hand stops, watching as he steps back to remove his pants and underwear. Her hands flex against the restraints reflexively. He quickly rolls a condom on, climbing back over her and mouth latching onto a breast, making her gasp before he breaths against her. "Ready?"

She nods, gasping slightly. "Yes, please, Wallid."

She moans as he enters her, heads flexing against the restraints again. He kisses her fiercely.  
She moans again when he stops. "Do you need a second?"

Dave shakes her head quickly. "No, just please, fuck me."

He laughs, gasping slightly, as he begins to roll his hips against her. "As you wish."

She moans again, mind going hazy. "Wallid- fuck- you're amazing."

He nips at her ear, whispering breathlessly. "You're so beautiful, and the sounds you make and your panting against my ear like this-" he's cut off with a moan as she manages to push her hips up to meet his. " _Fuck_ , Dave...." He returns to whispering sweet nothings into her ear

It isn't long before she's panting fiercely, hips moving desperately to match his movements. "Wallid, I'm- I'm so close- Wallid-" she's cut off with a moan as he runs a hand through her hair, kissing her possessively.

"Come for me, Dave." His words do it, and she shudders against him, moaning his name loudly. 

He continues for only a little bit more, stuttering to a stop as he finishes, gasping out her name repeatedly. They both pant for a moment, Wallid kissing her sweetly as he pulls out and cleans up quickly, returning with a pair of pants low over his hips and damp washrag in hand.

Dave smiles gently as he unties her wrists, rubbing them carefully. "Okay?"

Dave nods, kissing him sweetly. "More than okay."

Wallid laughs, cleaning her up gently before handing her a t-shirt and pants. She dresses quickly, watching as he picks up their discarded clothes and places them in a pile near their jackets. 

"Wallid?"

He returns, kissing her forehead. "Yes, Dave?"

"I love you." Her eyes are full of love, and her face is a little red, more than content. Wallid smiles, kissing her gently.

"I love you too." He pauses next to her on the bed. "Sleep, movie, or both?"

Dave grins, moving to retrieve the tie from the door. "Both sounds good."

She grins wider when she sees his selection, snuggling close to him on the bed. "God I love you."

He smiles, pressing play on the Aristocats as he settles in beside her. "I love you too."

It's about 10 minutes before she's out, only making it that long as she fought to stay awake until Wallid kissed her forehead, talking quietly. "Sleep, love, we can always watch the movie again tomorrow." Dave nodded, eyes immediately falling closed.

Wallid smiles, kissing her forehead again before drifting into sleep beside her, thinking that he could never stop being surprised at how lucky he was.

* * *

The next morning finds Dave smiling to herself in the mirror, running a hand over the clearly visible marks that denote her as indeed Wallid's. He comes up behind her, arms wrapping lazily around her waist.

"Good thing there's not much going on today."

Dave snorts. "Yeah, only a Jung Noots meeting. I better secure my scarf well."

Wallid breaths against her ear. "It wouldn't be so bad to let them know you're mine."

She hums in her throat, shivering slightly. "Shush you."

He chuckles, moving back to let her arrange the scarf. Brown as his eyes dotted with small yellow flowers. She giggles when she's done. "don't you think the scarf is ever so subtle?"

Wallid snorts, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

She turns to fully kiss him, eyes bright. "I love you too. Come on, I've gotta get to the library."

Wallid follows her, smiling. "Rosies going to give you hell."

Dave grins. "I know. It's worth it."

Jimmy groans from the top bunk. "I already came back to a tie and some not-so-subtle sounds last night could you at least wait until you're out of the dorm to flirt?"

Dave giggles. "Sorry Jimmy."

Wallid follows her out of the room, kissing her. "I love you."

Dave grins, a hand moving through his hair. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
